He'll never forget the girl with the knives
by Fannyballet
Summary: After Clove's death, Cato remembers all of their history.


_Tu sais Lili  
>Quand la vie te trahit<br>Qu'une histoire te brasse  
>Et que ton coeur se casse<br>C'est correct de pleurer_

_-vincent Valière, lili. _

I hear her voice shouting my name, but i'm too far. I know i'll never make it in time.

I bet it's the girl on fire's fault. All this was a bad idea.

When i arrive at the cornucopia, she's lying on the ground, almost dead, her eyes wide open, still in shock. I throw myself next to her, and take her in my arms, gently resting her head on my laps, not even caring if the girl from 12 is still here.

" what happened?" I whispering, not earning an answer.

All she can do is move her head slowly, and blink her dark eyes. She tries to move her lips, and to raise her head, always being independant, but I gently push her down on my laps. " do you remember when we met?I do. You tried to kill me. I knew right from the moment i liked you. "

She is now looking at me deeply. " I love you clove. I've never say it to you, but you knew. I love you, and you can't leave me alone. Please, if you stay, i'll let you kill me. And then you can go home. " i beg her, not even caring about the cameras.

Her breathing gets weaker, and i hold her against my chest. " Please get up and tell me you are joking. Please, please tell me this is an invention to make fun of me." I caress her hair, and when i retrieve my hand, it's full of blood. I'm used to seeing blood. But not Clove's blood. Usually, she's the one that draws blood.

" hey, if you die, I can never win. I need you. " I hold her closer to me, feeling her heart beat slowly. I take her in my arms, supporting her head and I kiss her lips. She opens her eyes, her mouth forces herself into a sketch of a smile, then she closes her eyes to never open them again. Her heart stops, and mine brokes.

" stay with me. just a little longer, Clove. Stay with me, I'm begging you, stay with me!" I yell, tears flooding my vision. " i take her hand in mine. It's still warm. " I'll kill her. I promise. I'll kill them all, then i'll go home. I love you." I whisper to her. I bend myself and kiss her lips gently, probably the softest kiss I ever gave her, for the last time. I abandonned her there, her body still warm, lying in the grass beside the golden cornucopia, her face looking peaceful and her fingers around a shiny knife.

She was my best friend. Then came the feelings.

Clove Kentwell was my friend. She was a sassy, sarcastic 12 years old. We used to hang out, laugh at people, and do what every district 2 kid did. I was secretly in love with her. On the eve of her first reaping, we sat in her room,talking about this year's volonteers.

" so, tomorrow's a big day." I said.

" I can't wait. " she declares with happiness in her voice.

" you know clove, there's something I need to tell you, in case you're picked tomorrow." I start awkwardly.

" I'm listening." She states.

" I... I like you. Like, a lot. " I stammer. She looks at me, then starts laughing incontrolably. She laughs so hard she falls off the bed. I get up, ready to go back to my room, my ego slightly hurt, but she stops me.

" Cato?" She asks.

" yeah?" I answer my hand still on the handle.

" I like you too. " she says, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss my cheek. I grab her face roughly, and kiss her mouth. She pulls my hair, and I lift her petite form against the door, still kissing her.

When we stop, we're both panting, and flushed.

Neither of us got picked, and the games were won by a girl from district 7, A certain Johanna.

At 13,Clove kentwell was the most dangerous girl from district 2. She would always hit the target every time. We weren't dating, but we hanged out and kissed.

We still lived at the academy, so we'd always be at eatchother's room, making out, or in the training space fighting.

We started having sex when she was 14. I was experienced, as I was 17.

It was a rainy night, and we were bored. We had been making out, but she wanted more.

" let's do it. " she had said simply. And I was more than happy to oblige.

I tried to be gentle, but it didn't work out so well. " Hurt me." She had said. I obliged by thrusting harder and faster, even thought it was her first time.

The next times weren't sweeter. We would sneak into the unisex bathrooms of the academy, and we'd fuck against a wall. We'd pull eachother's hair, and pinch and slaps ourselves. That's what got us off.

By the time she was 15, we'd fuck everyday. I had girlfriends, flings. I was a player. but i would always come back to her. I came to her room one night, the eve of my last reaping.

" i was waiting for you all night, asshole." She said, not even bothering to look up. I entered the room, and sat on her bed. I took her face in my hands, kissing her fiercely.

She responded by taking my shirt off, ripping it.

I entered her seconds laters, thrusting sharply into her core. When I felt her cum, I pulled her nipple and pinched her clit so hard a normal personne would have cried.

Clove just came harder, aching her back off the bed while i finished too.

We lyed on the bed together, not cuddling. " I'm volunteering tomorrow, you know." I said.

" well then i hope i'll get picked, so i can kill you in the arena" she said with a serious tone. That was what i liked about her. She'd make jokes, but you never knew of she was serious or not. I knew Clove could kill me. She was sadistic enough, and she kinda had a mental problem.

" May the odds be in your favor, Clove Kentwell. " i responded while she was playing with a small blade. She started carving a c on my hip, drawing blood. She bent to lick it.

" they will be. They will be," she responded, drawing the rest of her name.

My favorite moment in the arena was when we were alone. Sure, our alliance was safer, and the blonde was hot, but nothing mattered more than Clove.

When we were camping down fire girl's tree, I was coming back from fucking Glimmer when i saw her throw knives at a lizard. I knew she wanted to kill her. We weren't exclusive, but I was hers. The name carved on my hip kept reminding me.

When both tribute from one died, we survived on our own for a while. We'd have sex in our tent, hiding from the 'd laugh, hunt for tributes, receive gifts from sponsors, argue about who would kill eachother. When the new rule came up, we both said we were disapointed we didn't have to kill eachother, but deep down, we were both lying.

On the morning of the feast, she wanted to kill district 12 so bad i let her go. I never imagined she'd never come back.

I wanted to hunt down loverboy and his girl. She had killed my baby, and I had to seek revenge. But the brute from 11 had my backpack, and i needed this shit. So I ran across the field, not caring about snakes or anything.

One day, my braveness was rewarded. The boy was sitting, trying to make a fire with twigs. I jumped on him, and started hitting him. I wanted to make him suffer. He had wanted to steal my backpack, and I would make him pay.

" so, you saw her kill Clove?" I asked him, expecting an answer.

" she didn't kill her. I did. " he answered honestly. " Kill me. I killed her. " he said, looking me in my eyes.

That night, the boy from 11 appears in the sky.

Each night, i would touch my hip, to make sure her carving was still there. As if it disapeared, i would have nothing to hang on.

My last encounters with the girl on fire was on the top on the cornucopia. It was night, and i had loverboy under my deathly grip.

" Go on. Shoot. And we both go down, and you win. Go on. I'm dead anyway! I always was, right? I didn't know that until now! Isn't that what they want, huh? no, i cam still do this. I can still do this. One more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do. Bring pride to my district. Not that it matters." I yell, holding loverboy. Right now, i just wanna die.

I react too late when an arrow flies at me. He pushes me down, and the mutts tear me apart. They could kill me, but a thin armor covers me, keeping them from tearing me apart completly. After a long agony, i can still hear the star-crossed lovers talking. I want it to be over. Have I not suffer enough? I gather all strenght I have left and take out of my pocket a small blade I stole from Clove's Jacket as a memory of her.

I rub it between my fingers, trying to imagine her besides me. " I'm coming Clove, I'll be with you soon" i think. The last mutt I see is the one with a dark fur and brown eyes, to his neck is attached a necklace with a shiny number 2, before The girl on fire shoots me out of pity.

I open a door, hoping it will lead me somewhere familiar.

" I've been waiting here for a week, asshole" her sarcastic comment confirms my thoughts.

I'm with Clove Kentwell again.

" Well, you'll never have to wait for me again, because i'm staying with you forever." I respond, and for the first time ever, I see her smile.


End file.
